


Rejected

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had it. No more Mr. Welcome mat here. Moving on and Forward. (not Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit here thinking about how the events that just went down. The look on all their faces as I uttered the damning words that would divide us always. 

"I reject you Derek. You are not my mate, you are not my pack. I am not your spark. I am not someone you will use and abuse any longer. How could you think for one moment, that I would want to be yours? You've pushed me, hurt me, and ignored me. And you Scott really put the confused look away! You are the worse offender. I have stood by your side and helped you when all we had was each other. I have always been the bench rider. I was only relevant when it you needed something not the other way around. I was your lackey and gopher for whenever you needed a chauffeur. But no more. Allison really? You smug bitch, you knew that your grandfather beat me and did nothing to help me. Your lower than any scum in my eyes. Isaac, not much to comment on you. So were cool. Deaton, not much to say either, other than you already know the outcome of this. So keep it. Lydia I loved you with everything in me and I know you can't make people love you. So all I can say is I love you and always will. Please keep an eye on my dad, from time to time. Peter you are one sick f@%k, but you were the most honest. You never held back anything and said whatever you thought. So I really have nothing against you. " I said.

I took a step back and turned away from them. Some uttered out a 'stop Stiles, wait...' but it was too late. I no longer gave a f&*K. 

I walked to my jeep and got in to drive to cliffs that overlooked the town. I had finally separated myself from all the hairy faces and screamers worldwide. I raised my hands up in the air and took a cleansing breath. Bringing in all the good and pure, but it would be short lived. I rejected everything and now I reject life in general. I dove head first and plunged to freedom promised below. I heard Lydia shriek announcing my untimely death and smiled. I was finally free.


	2. Rejected

Stiles POV

I feel so warm, protected, and cherished. Ah, Heaven is awesome. I do not feel any pain its all white and fluffy. Hmm...where is everybody? Mom? Grampies, grammies? Nope no one. This can't be hell because I'm not entirely scared and there is no sulfur or brimstone. Where the hell am I?

Rewind I jumped off the cliff to ragged and jagged rocks down below. Check. I remember the smile on my face as I entered my bliss of freedom. Check. Now this is the part where harps and angels occur...quick turn here and there. No effing check.

Okay breathe in breathe out. I'm gonna be okay and everything is.. not okay. WTF happened? Am I in purgatory what?

Derek POV

I can't believe he f&*king jumped. If Deaton hadn't told us what he was thinking of doing, we wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing himself. I ran full alpha to stop Stiles and his stupidity. I couldn't believe that he felt that way. He knows I'm not the most emotional person. But I do show my affection for him through protecting him and barring him from action. But no I'm just an a$$ to him. Now all I can think of is tying him up and telling him everything I feel about him. This is going to be the most difficult situation I will ever have to deal with. He is so stubborn and wont give me the time of day to talk to him. 

As I near the cliff, I watch him pitch over the cliff and hearing the rest of the pack scream for him to stop. I jump over the cliff and grab hold of him bringing him into me as we near the jagged rocks below. Stiles was smiling in relief or gratitude, I don't know which. But it was morbid as hell right now. I tightened my hold on him and twisted us so that I was below Stiles. We finally reached ground and it hurt like a mother. Stiles passed out before impact. When I get us out of hear, my little mate and I are going to have a long and happy talk about communication. We both suck at talking about our feelings and worries. I don't talk and he talks about everything else.

His words run through my head over and over again. Shaming me for my weak actions and ignoring his needs. But not anymore. He would have front and center attention from me and the pack. No more hiding in the shadows. He was my priority and I would make him understand my actions and lack of acting.

He would no longer hurt in silence and I would never allow him to feel loneliness. I waited for the pack to come and retrieve us as I slowly stroked his face and cooed in his ear about how much I loved him and needed him. How no one or he himself would hurt him again. The pack met and carried us out of the ravine and brought us to my loft where Stiles was laid out and my wounds were checked out by Deaton. I thanked them and sent them away so that I could care or my mate in peace.

Stiles struggled in his sleep. He kept motioning his head back and forth as if in search for something or someone. He called out for his mother and grandparents, to find no answer. He began to tremble and his breath was erratic. He was panicking and unsure of where he was. I grabbed hold of his smaller form and brought him closer to my body. He slowly relaxed and his breathing evened out. he opened his eyes slowly as he realized what had happened.

He opened and closed his mouth while scrunching his eye and nose. The famous Stiles aggravated expression was on clear display. He was beyond angry and had the look of betrayal in his eyes. "Why Derek, Why? I was finally going to be free and safe from all of this. Do you hate me that much? What did I ever do to you? Was it really all that harsh to have me lolike you? I now I'm not much to look at, but you know what doesn't matter. Can you please get off me so I can go home? I want to leave ASAP." He rattled off.

I laid on top of him no way out and I wasn't going to let him go any time soon. I was going to have my talk and he was going to listen. "Stiles, I never hated you. Far from it. I always tried to keep you out of wolf affairs because I knew how easily hurt you could be. When Deaton told us you were a spark, I still worried about you. I didn't know you were my mate until Jennifer tried to kill you. It caused a pain and worry I've never felt, not even my family. I love you and there is nothing more I want than to have you next to me always. Huh, Stiles you know I am not that great at communicating my feelings, but then again neither are you. We can make this work, if we try and open up to each other. Please don't try to kill yourself and take you away from me. I will do anything to make you happy.."I began only to be interrupted.

Stiles reached over and grabbed my neck bringing me to his lips. The kiss was totally unexpected but, completely consuming. My body was on fire and was encompassing my very soul. I felt whole and healed. Stiles was my cure, my everything.

He broke our kiss and shook his head. "Derek its late, too late. I need to go home. I need to rethink my situation. It's quite obvious that I wont be allowed to remedy my situation, but I wont accept you or our mating status. I need to leave this behind and I can't be with you. I was ready to die and move on. You just ended my dream of being free. Did you know that loved you from day one? That I was thrown into every wall or door possible from you? Of course you did. I was abandoned on all fronts and at home. I am a tool for you guys to use and I wont continue this way. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I have nothing to give you. I wish it were different, but the taste of your lips are bland to me and my tears are many. Sorry Derek its over. Thank you for preventing my dad's pain when he realized I was gone, but I can't thank you on my behalf. Don't worry I wont hurt or end myself. Deaton wont allow it. And Derek before I go, don't worry about the bond it's already broken. When I thought I died, I was released from you. I'm no longer your mate. It was destroyed by your indifference. What you are feeling right now is the residual, but when I leave this house all will be forgotten and never thought of again." He said as he removed himself from me.

"Stiles, please don't do this we're mates and can fix this.." I began but Stiles shook his head and walked out of my heart and soul.

Stiles POV

I cured our bond, it no longer is. I have cut our ties and released him. Now all I have to do is release myself and move on. But now the question is how? He has been my world for three years and now it's over. I don't know what to do but I no longer feel rejected. 

Deaton Pov

Oh little spark, how I will help you heal and reach full potential.


	3. Rejected

Stiles POV

It has been three weeks and I have been going through the motions, the pack, Lydia, Allison, and Deaton have kept their distance. No one has come to me looking for answers or to see how I am. I don't know if I am relieved or hurt. I should be used to being invisible, but I have a burning that radiates throughout my body as I think of what I have lost. Derek, the pack, the girls, but mostly me. Who am I without being Stiles the encyclopedia and brunt of every joke? 

I raise my shoulders as I take a deep breath and walk aimlessly through the halls of school and shake it off. But a searing pain rocks through my chest as make my way to class. I clutch my chest as the pain begins to tear through me. My vision is interrupted by spots of different colored lights that begin to form into shapes. The shapes are beginning to take form of people, people who I do not recognize. But they are fast approaching, not really truly here, more like shadows. Great now I'm hallucinating and crazy what else can I expect of myself.

I lose my footing and fall as I scream in pain. I am lost in thought.

Lydia POV

I watch as Stiles passes me by without a second glance and the truth rocks me as one I cannot bear. How could I go day after day without his smile that he only smiled for me. He was a good friend and heart. He always thought of us and himself second. Now I have to pretend not to be hurt by him ignoring me and everyone else. 

As I think this Stiles clutches his chest and is fazed out by who knows what. And then there is the curdling scream that he utters out. All the pack including Allison hear Stiles and surround him.

"We need to take him to Deaton, he will know what to do. Come on Stiles, we're here to help you. Nothing is gonna happen buddy." Scott says as he picks up Stiles limp body off the ground. We all make our way to Deaton in hopes that he can help our Stiles.

Deaton Pov

The Spark is awakened and now my lovely little one will be ready for what he is. He will have no need for the Pack or for his human protectors. He will be theirs, he will be the defender. And his love will be felt by all. 

All I have to do is wait and he will come to me. My little spark.

Derek POV

I have to see him. I have to make it right. No matter what he said the last we spoke I still feel the bond. It is strong if not stronger. I feel him and breathe him. I need him like I need the moon. He is mine and I have to find a way back to him. My love, my mate, my spark.


	4. Rejected

Deaton POV

The Spark has arrived and I cannot wait for him to wake up. I have waited for years for him to arrive. He holds all the secrets and keys to the ley lines. Power beyond measure and all at his fingertips. He has sat idle for all those years waiting to be useful when all he needed was a reason to wake up. Oh how my Spark bleeds black and cries of agony. He has so much hurt and pain that is pouring from his soul. I will help heal him and make him whole. He is the emissary of the good and I will not allow his soul to darken over ungrateful friends or mate.

Derek POV

I finally arrive to Deaton's office and I smell a toxic wave of pain and agony that is dark and distinctly Stiles. I have to get in and see him. I can sense the pack around them and the girls. They are struck silent with confusion and pain. It is so thick that I can barely make it through the doors without being so overwhelmed. Deaton is hovering over my mate and touching his face with soft loving strokes. I am immediately boiling at his reverent stares and I have to fight myself to prevent from killing the man.

"What are you doing to him?!! Why are you touching him like that?! Get away from my mate!" I growl out.

"I am merely observing his aura Derek. He is completely destroyed and fighting his nature. I am only conveying concern for him through touch to wake him and bring him out of the dark. Nothing more. Control yourself and your pack. He is absorbing all of the tension. If you cannot then please leave I will not lose him to the darkness over stupidity. " Deaton said. 

I growl in agreement as I saw Stiles move closer to his touch and purring at the "love" Deaton is showing him. 

Stiles shifts and curls into Deaton as some sort of beacon and slowly loses the tense features in his face but not before opening his eyes and shooting beams of light from them. His mouth is open and screams of pure pain gush from his soul that is painful to see, hear, and feel.

Stiles POV

I am in the dark. Its cold, scary and I fear for my life. The pain is too much and its suffocating. I fold into myself to protect my being from the unknown. I can only feel pain and it is agonizing. 

As I begin to drift in the personal hell that is mine, I feel a warmth that is calming and loving. It follows my face to my heart only to stop. I cringe at the loss and begin to withdraw again. 

The rush of anger fills me and I feel anxiety reaching high levels. But as soon as I feel the loss and pain it is gone with the return of the love and warmth.

The warmth is drawing me out and causing a tingle of warmth form inside of me and begin to spread throughout me. 

The heat is too much and my eyes burst open releasing the heat and my mouth opens to release the anguish and pain inside. My Spark is awakened.


	5. Rejected

Stiles POV

My spark has awakened and I know who I am and what I must do. I am no longer the weakling that they can all abuse and throw to the wayside. I can feel everyone's heartbeat and I can smell him. He will always be my torture and pain, why must Derek always hurt me? But not today, not ever again. 

I sense a power that is strong and nurturing surrounding me. It brings me peace and warmth. It feels like home and I want to be near it. I need to be near it. I can only sense the good pouring off of it. I must open my eyes and know who is drawing me to it. As I open my eyes I see where it is coming from, It coming from Deaton. I look at him in awe and bewilderment. He is giving me a sense of security and safety. I stand up and make my way to him, only to hear Derek growl like the dog that he is. I stop midway and glare at him before I continue my way to Deaton. He opens his arms and welcomes me home to him. The feelings that surround me are parent and child love. The love I feel is honest and pure. He tightens his arms around me and says, "Welcome home my Spark. I am so glad to see you." 

I break apart from him and say," Thanks Deaton. We have much to talk about, I know what I must do." He nods and turns to Derek and the others and thanks them for bringing me to him and that they must leave. He also tells them not to come back for several days. They received the information begrudgingly and Derek actually growled more.

"Sourwolf, leave and take your pack with you. I have no business with any of you. Thank you for bringing me to my Master, but I want nothing more to do with you. I am not your Spark, I belong to Deaton and the town. You are never to approach me or think of me. If you do I cannot be responsible for your disappearance or maiming. I am no longer the weak Stiles that you all pitied and teased. I will no longer tolerate any attack on my person, it is done. I will continue to protect this town from attackers and I will do it alone. I do not need you to believe in myself. I have Deaton and I have my father. You are blips on my radar that will no longer register with me. Now go and enjoy your lives as you always have without me or my input. I am nothing but a shadow? Right Allison, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Peter, and my lovely cruel mate, Derek. Now please close your mouths, flies are catching, and go now!" I said and turned towards Deaton.

Deaton nodded his head and showed them out of the office. Derek turned to me before leaving trying to convey his feelings for me and our bond. But I would not listen and closed my heart to him and gave him a blank stare. I was no longer open to him.

Deaton shuffled them all out and line the office in charm and mountain ash. I was protected and safe from their abuse.

Deaton POV

My Spark has placed claim on me and the town. He is mine to protect and to keep safe. He will make a wonderful guardian and love his new mate that I will chose for him. He will be beyond his mind and soul for his true mate. He will never hurt again, never. Beacon Hills will become stable and I will never have to hide myself in the shadows.

Tyler POV

Beep, beep. Text message. I opened my text from my Uncle Deaton and read that he found the Spark.

Wait...he found. No that couldn't be. He found my mate? My love... this has to be a joke.

'Are you sure? You found him?' I texted back.

'Yes, I have him. Come to Beacon Hills and make your claim." he texted back.


	6. Rejected

Derek POV

The words he spat out continued to play over and over in my mind. This is not the same Stiles that I know and love. He is purposely cutting me out of his life and the packs. He is building a wall up around him and I know he is trying to break our bond. But I feel the bond, it was never broken. He's just ignoring the problem and hoping it will go away eventually as he always does. But I wont let him. he has to know I love him and that he needs me too.

He is not a shadow he is my everything and I was too stupid to realize it.

I don't know what Deaton has planned but the magik wont take my mate away from me. I have to lay low and plan a better way to get to Stiles even if that means asking for his help. 

Danny.

Deaton POV

It has been a few hours since I texted Tyler and I can see that Stiles has calmed down quite considerably. He was suspended above me meditating and clearing his aura from the events earlier. He needed to center himself before revealing his visions. His father knows where he is and has no suspicions of what is going on. His ignorance is my gain. Claudia, his mother carried the gene for his special abilities and had no idea they ever existed. 

As I contemplate my newest pupil's predicament, I can't help but wonder how I am to explain that Derek is not his true mate and that Tyler is his true mate. He has been through so much and so little time. But I must make an effort to protect his soul. 

Stiles begins to come out of his trance and lowers himself to the ground and nears me. "Deaton, I know what your thinking and I understand. There is no reason to explain anymore. I just wish I knew of this before I tried to harm Tyler, my mate. Where is he now? I have so much to make up to him." He cried out.

"Shh, Stiles you didn't know. What happened was meant to be and cannot be undone. Tyler is close and he will understand. Believe me, he will forgive whatever happened. He knew all that was to pass before he meets you. He knows. What is important is protecting you and getting you ready for what is to happen with you. I will help you learn control and to harness your powers, while Tyler helps ground you to this plane. He is your anchor to this world. I know that I said Lydia holds an emotional tether to you, but only through the supernatural means. You are both so alike and yet not. You are both mortal but not quite human. You are in between. Derek was your "mate' as a means to wake you and bring you to your true form. But Tyler will and bring you to your entirety. He is your completion." I comfort him holding him close as I would a child.

He nods in understanding and holds onto me tightly seeking comfort. There is a knock at the front door and I release myself from Stiles and go to inquire who it is.

Tyler POV

Knock, Knock. I can sense my Spark inside and he is uneasy. Urgh, open, open open. 

The door opens and my uncle Deaton opens the door with a huge smile and pulls me into him for a greeting.

"Come in, come in. He's in back and is a little uneasy about meeting you. He knows about you and is worried about you rejecting him. Help him understand that all is okay and be gentle he is still fragile. Even with all the power he possesses". My uncle says.

I nod and move forward to the back where I see him. His back is turned and tense. He is lost in thought. His side profile reveals the worry on his beautiful face and all I can think of is bringing him close to me. I want to wipe that hurt off his face and be everything to him. I near him carefully and place a hand on his shoulder and gently squeeze it. He slowly moves into my touch and turns to me. If I thought his side profile was beautiful then I was clearly mistaken. He is absolutely breath taking and I am completely lost in him. 

He clears his throat to say something, but I interrupt by kissing his beautiful trembling lips. The kiss was incredible and more than I could ever describe. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I held his face in between my hands. I have never felt this way about anyone or ever again. It felt like Heaven in his arms and I couldn't believe he was finally here. 

My Uncle Deaton rudely interrupted us by coughing and bringing us into the no kissing/touching present. "We have much to discuss nephew and we need to find a way to protect Stiles until he has harnessed all his powers." He said.

"Ahem, yes let's start off with a proper introduction. I am Tyler Deaton and I am Allan Deaton' s nephew and your mate. If you will have me." I say hopefully.

"I am Stiles Stilinski and yes I accept you as my mate." He blushed beautifully and it warmed me throughout my entire being.

Derek POV

I was on a mission to find the one person that Stiles was talking to. I have to convince him to get Stiles alone so that I could talk to him and make him see the truth to bring him back to me. I was not going to lose him.


	7. Rejected

Stiles POV

It has been two days since I have said goodbye to the pack and Derek. My animosity and hurt from being mistreated was fading quickly as Tyler and his presence filled me, erasing all of the bad memories. My powers were becoming stronger and my spark was brighter than anyone could fathom. I was no longer a weak human that depended on anyone. I could stand alone. I was a force to be reckoned with. Tyler was soon becoming and consuming my very being. Memories of being ignored and tossed aside were distant and now I could walk away without holding a grudge. 

Deaton was soon becoming a second father to me, teaching me how to wield my power without losing myself to it. We would practice on my concentration and wielding of fire and force for hours until I was able to only believe and it would appear.

In the beginning I would tire and grow weak after hours of practice, but now I can bring forth flame and force without batting an eye.

Now my only mission left is to truly release Derek and the Pack from my possession. They are tied to me until I completely release them and set myself free. I had thought that I had released Derek, but I never believed in our soul separation. The thought was too painful, but now I can because I have Tyler beside me. 

Tonight we will mate and become one, making the transition complete for us. I will be free of Derek and he of me. 

I am not sad, nor happy only at peace.

Derek POV

I have not spoken to anyone about Stiles or Deaton. Danny has not found Stiles or spoken to him at all yet. Time is running out and I need to be near him.

Danny POV

Time to pay the piper. I knock on Deaton's office door and I am greeted by a god-like Stiles and a hotty I've never seen. I gawk at him for a good New York minute. "Stiles? Err, can I talk to you? For a minute." I stutter out as I scope Stiles out. What the hell happened to him? I mean, gawd he was hot? Like this can't be Stiles right? A few weeks ago he was scrawny and gangly, now he has a greek god like body? No Comprendo.

"Sure, I can. But make it fast Tyler and I have lots to do." He said with his usual smirk.

"Okay, cool thanks." I said as I entered the office. "Stiles What is going on? All of your friends and Derek are worried. You haven't been to school in weeks, not to mention the fact that you look completely different and buff as h**l. What is going on?" I spat out.

"Danny, nothing is wrong. As far as my "friends" (he air quoted) and Derek are concerned we are no longer associates. I am no longer their acting sidekick. As far as my transformation Danny, it was necessary for who I have become. I haven't been to school because I am healing and recuperating from my suicide attempt and becoming a spark. Now before you call a doctor or my dad, I will show you. But I need you to understand that I know Derek sent you to get him answers. I need you to understand I will never return to Derek, the pack, my dad, or to school. I no longer belong to this realm. I belong but I do not belong. I am a spark and I protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am what I needed and never could have. I am who will protect them without question or fail." Stiles said as he began to glow and take a different face of complete concentration.

I stood back and was left speechless. I didn't know what to think only that I was thrown through a loop. 

"Tell Derek and the Pack to come to here we need to talk. There is to be no more discussion or confusion. All will be revealed and I will not hide behind Deaton or Tyler. Do not discuss what you have seen here to them. Only tell them to come. Danny, I also need you here to hear what is to pass." Stiles said in a deep booming voice. 

I nodded my head and turned to leave to bring them to Stiles.

Derek POV

Danny ran into the loft practically out of breath and spooked. He panted and tried to regain his breath. "St..stiles...wants all of you to ...go to go..to Deaton's and hear him out. He is going to tell us something important." He panted out.

"What did you see? What happened?" I asked him.

He shook his head and told me that he saw nothing, but was pushed out forcefully. 

I didn't buy it, but there was nothing I could do. We were going to see Stiles and I would finally get to see him.

Tyler POV

It has been two days since we have met and I can't describe the feeling of having him near. I have seen him grow in the small amount of time and it fills me with pride. I have some doubts on his separation from his old friends and Derek. It is going to be difficult for him but a necessary separation. Derek will be released to find his true mate and I will be able to have my mate without worry or doubts.


	8. Rejected

Tyler POV

Stiles was prepping himself for the final showdown between him and his ex-mate. I honestly don't want him near him, but if I want our happily ever after I have to. Deaton has assured me that we will have our bond and that Derek will relent and let him go. But what if Stiles ca't let him go? What then? Urgh. I need to not listen to these doubts.

"Tyler, he's coming and so is everyone else. They brought my dad. This is going to get real interesting quick. I need you to believe in me and not listen to what they say. Focus on me, focus on you, but mostly focus on our bond. I know that you have your doubts, but they are empty. I love you and I have never felt this whole in my life. Understand this and there will be no doubt. My life before you was an empty one, filled with pain and loss. With you only light and love." Stiles assured me.

It felt warmth and only truth from him. He always spoke from his heart and never lied to me.

"They're here, Stiles. What do you plan to do?" Deaton asked.

"I am going to clear the air with everyone."Stiles said as he moved to the front.

Stiles POV

"Hello everyone. Glad you could all make it. Before you lose your cool Derek, I'm going to need you to sit down. Actually all of you. And before anyone of you can say no or act up; I can and will use whatever I have at my disposal understood? Good to see that you agree. Now straight to business." I began. 

There were a few growls and grumbles, but honestly what could they say? I was hidden away for days, weeks in dad's case.

"So for starters, this is Tyler my mate. Shush, Derek he is. Secondly, you are not. The fates effed us on that one. But no worries your mate is near and I will be a distant memory. Scott and crew it's over as far as I can see. I was very much to begin with. I know you feel guilty, yada, yada. But honestly don't this was supposed to happen. So now that's clear-we good? Okay dad I know I never tell you much, but then again you never would have believed me. So now that that's all clear. I would totally appreciate you not: following, hunting, pillaging, molesting my sweetness, up notices, milk cartons, calling, tweeting, texting, facebooking, and emailing me. Yeah seriously leave me the hell alone. I will be around, but not around. I would really love to explain what I mean, but the only one who would understand any of this would be: Deaton, Tyler, myself, and Creeper Peter. And we all know Peter won't tell tell you how." I said.

There were grunts from the peanut gallery and Derek stood up ready to tell me different. But this is my show and as it is my last, I wasn't having it.

"No, no, no. Sourwolf no room for discussion. It has been written and it will be done. You see I am a Spark, the guardian of what is to be and what is. I was never meant for this, or you. Tyler is my light bearer, he keeps me on my course. You are dark and untrusting. How can the light live in the dark? It can't that's how. Now as for our weak bond I will break it. You will be okay and no pain will be felt by you or me. I assure you this is what is to be. Now if you would so kindly stand up and come to me I will repair what has been done and bring you peace." I ordered him. 

"Stiles, please don't do this. We can work out whatever went wrong in the past. But please do not leave me. " Derek begged and pleaded.

"No, Derek we cannot. You see we are not true mates and it isn't fair to your mate if you continue with this lie. Please Derek just let me release you and we can move on if you loved me at all or ever, you would do this ." I pleaded with him.

He hesitated for a moment, but shook himself and made his way over to me. I nodded my head at Tyler knowing that what I was about to do would hurt him. But I had to if I wanted us to be together. Tyler nodded and smiled in acceptance. I neared Derek and took hold of his cheek while looking into his eyes. His eyes held so much hurt, but I was resolved to set us free. I touched his lips for the final kiss and broke our bonds. Okay I know I told him no one would feel pain but I was full of shi+. I felt the ripping of our bond and the bond of the pack. Holy mother.....that was a kick in the balls. 

I tore away as the bond finally fractured and done away with. I couldn't believe the relief I had felt and I turned away from them.

I walked to Tyler and embraced him, needing his touch and warmth.

Derek POV

I was letting him go. He was leaving me and it was over. I had to if I loved him. I couldn't hurt him anymore. As he grabbed my face, he looked into my eyes and read all that I felt. His lips burned through to my soul and I felt the emptiness of his loss. He was right no pain, only nothing. Then as quickly as the kiss was it was over. He turned to Tyler and they hugged. I felt no pain or anger towards him. It was nothing.

Tyler POV

"It was hard to watch their kiss but I knew Stiles was mine to keep always. He was mine for always. And then he turned around and walked over to me. My mate was mine and only mine.

Stiles POV

"Derek, before we leave. There is someone we would like you to meet. Evan can you please come out and meet Derek? Derek this is Evan your mate." I said.

"Wha?" Derek asked as Evan entered the room. 

"Hello Derek. I've waited a long time to meet you." Evan said as he took hold of Derek's hand.

"Well it's about time for us to be leaving. So great knowing you and again let's never meet again. Bye Pops it's been a slice. But Tyler and I are out." I said as Tyler and I faded from sight.

I always wanted to make a great exit.

Now the reject can move on and have a good time. Many, many good times in a row, in different positions.


	9. Rejected

Derek POV

Two years ago if someone told me that I would be happy and free of guilt, I would have ripped their throat out with my teeth. Evan has filled every hole and crevice in my broken soul. Memories of Stiles still linger in my mind, but they are not romantic or devastating as they used to be. I now see him as I should have Pack and a good friend. A friend that I took advantage of every time. I know he wants to move on without us and that truly hurts, but I understand. Maybe one day in the distant future we can all come together. At least that's what Evan says. Apparently Evan knew about Stiles and his future as our Spark and protector. Okay maybe not our personal Spark, but he would always be ours.

Allison and Scott finally got their act together and separated once and for all. They are no longer together. Isaac and Scott are mates and are happily together. Lydia and Peter are engaged and awaiting twins. Never saw that coming. Stiles dad and Melissa finally married and are now complete. Deaton hears from Stiles every now and then and shares news of Stiles new life as guardian of all weird and supes as he used to call us. They are happy and he no longer harbors any pain or anger towards us. It's the least we can ask for. 

Deaton is careful with what he shares, but I know and sense that Stiles is always near especially with the Sheriff. When the wind blows about of nowhere and kicks up leaves, I know Stiles is dancing to his own beat along with Tyler. Although we were never lovers, I feel his loss of warmth and love that he gave us all. Something that I know is too late, but regret always is the pain on his face. He was our glue and I rejected him for his kindness. A kindness that I took as a weakness. 

I only wish there was a way to be fully forgiven and know that he is alright. 

As I look up to mother moon I can only hope he has forgiven me.

"Derek, my Sourwolf, I already have. I couldn't be happy with Tyler if I was angry with you." Stiles whispered into my ear.

I gasped, "Even after all that has happened? Really?"

"Yes, now go show your mate some love. Don't want to lose this one. I hear he's the cat's meow!" He giggles out and disappears into the night.

I was truly free now and although once rejected, I was finally redeemed.

The end.


End file.
